SORRY
by Kagmarcia Taisho
Summary: A vida nos impõe grandes desafios, alguns que não somos capazes de superar... perdas irreparáveis, e ela não nos dar necessariamente um meio de superá-los, temos somente que aceitar o que nos é imposto, e tentar ou não seguir em frente. E apesar de toda a dor, eu segui!


**SORRY**

_By Kagmarcia_

_Revisão Neherenia Sereniti _

* * *

Quando eu finalmente achei, acreditei que eu tinha encontrado a felicidade, ela foi arrancada de mim da maneira mais dolorosa possível. Todos os meus sorrisos, minhas risadas, foram substituídos por lágrimas, e por um vazio profundo em meu peito.

A minha vida não faz mais sentido, não existe mais uma razão para que eu continue a viver, tudo o que eu tinha foi tirado de mim, pouco a pouco, e por fim até mesmo _ele_.

Ele!

O homem que eu amava. Que eu amava verdadeiramente, e ele... se foi.

Se foi... e nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo.

Seus olhos âmbar, tão brilhantes ao cruzarem com os meus, seu sorriso debochado e presunçoso, sua voz sedutora e grave, nada disso voltaria a ver, nem nunca mais sentiria seus lábios tocarem os meus, nem seus toques, tudo havia acabado, para sempre.

Mas nunca seria capaz de esquecê-lo.

Sesshoumaru.

O homem que me fez querer viver, que me mostrou o que é amar, e me fez sentir amada, como nenhum outro homem fez, e esse mesmo homem me destruiu ao me deixar.

O conheci no momento mais difícil da minha vida, quando perdi meus pais e meu irmãozinho de apenas dez anos em um trágico acidente de carro, eu estava completamente perdida e sem rumo, não sentia vontade de continuar a viver. Minha família era tudo para mim, e partiram de repente, sem ao menos eu ter a oportunidade de me despedir deles.

Eu não queria mais viver.

Então foi aí que Sesshoumaru surgiu, meu psicólogo. No início eu o detestava, e odiava as constantes consultas que tínhamos, não achava isso necessário, EU não queria a ajuda dele e de ninguém, porém minhas amigas me obrigavam a ir, elas eram tudo que restavam para mim, e a contragosto comparecia as consultas com o psicólogo apenas para agradá-las.

Confesso que dei muito trabalho para ele, não o ajudava em nada, não respondia as perguntas que me fazia, não falava nada sobre mim, ou sobre o que eu sentia, só sentava diante dele e o via falar, sem ao menos prestar atenção no que ele dizia. Até que um dia ele finalmente perdeu a paciência comigo, estava esperando ansiosa que isso acontecesse, porém a atitude dele não foi como imaginei, pensei que ele se enfureceria com minha falta de cooperação e, desistiria do meu caso de uma vez, ou me passaria para um outro psicólogo, contudo, ele não fez nada disso.

O que ele fez me pegou completamente de surpresa, ele se levantou furioso da poltrona dele, andou até mim, depois agarrou minha mão e saiu me puxando pelo hospital, protestei várias vezes para que me soltasse, porém ele apenas me mandou ficar quieta, e continuou a me guiar por o hospital, não estava prestando atenção onde estávamos indo, só sei que andamos por quase todo hospital, até que ele finalmente parou de andar e soltou minha mão.

- Por que me arrastou até aqui? – questionei irritada, cruzei os braços a frente do corpo, e o encarei com raiva.

- Para que veja com seus próprios olhos como é egoísta! – disse ríspido, e indicou a sala a frente dele, direcionei o olhar pra ela. – Enquanto você desisti facilmente da vida por ter passado por problemas, existem pessoas que lutam dia após dia para continuar a viver.

Através do vidro da sala, eu vi várias crianças em leitos, todas carecas... Câncer! Isso fez meu coração doer, as observei, elas pareciam tão frágeis, mas continuavam a sorrir umas para as outras.

– Elas passam todos os dias por dificuldade, passam a maior parte de seus dias no hospital, e mesmo assim continuam a persistir.

Uma mulher se aproximou de uma das crianças, provavelmente a mãe dela, e começou a dizer algo pra ela, que fez a criança rir, a mãe também riu junto a ela, contente.

- E mais fortes são as pessoas ao redor delas, que presenciam todo o sofrimento que elas passam, e ainda tem que se manterem firmes e sorrindo, que lutam até o fim para que essas pessoas continuem a viver. – voltei a encará-lo, as palavras dele conseguiram me fazer sentir mal, aquelas crianças eram muito mais corajosas que eu. – Já você não tenta sequer viver, sei muito bem que está sofrendo com a perda de sua família, contudo, tenho certeza absoluta que nenhum deles gostaria de vê-la como está agora, sofrendo, e desistindo de viver por causa deles.

- Não fale como se entendesse o que sinto! - disse com raiva. – Você apenas diz coisas para que eu me sinta melhor, pois é o seu trabalho, mas na realidade não tem noção do que estou sentindo. – desabafei frustrada.

- Por que acha isso? – questionou ele, com tranquilidade.

- E não é verdade? – questionei.

- Não... – respondeu calmo. – você pode não saber, mas existem várias maneiras de perder alguém, das quais estou familiarizado.

A partir desse dia ele foi conseguindo aos poucos com que eu me abrisse com ele, de alguma maneira conseguiu que eu contasse o que estava sentindo, e também coisas que para mim não fazia sentido nenhum para ser dita para ele, como tudo que eu fazia, e gostava de fazer antes do acidente, e depois dele. Foi uma demorada jornada até que eu finalmente voltasse a seguir em frente com minha vida, a dor ainda continuava dentro de mim, e sabia que ela nunca me deixaria, porém decidi usar essa dor para seguir em frente e continuar a viver, sabia que era exatamente isso que minha família ia querer para mim, que eu vivesse bem, e que fosse muito feliz.

Então, eu voltei a ser a velha Kagome... não, eu não era mais ela, havia mudado bastante, amadureci, e comecei a ver a vida de um jeito diferente, passei a dar mais valor ao que importava, e aqueles que importavam. Retornei a faculdade para terminar o curso de administração, o qual havia abandonado, voltei a sair com meus amigos, voltei a me divertir.

E tudo isso aconteceu graças a ele.

Além das consultas que tinha com ele semanalmente, passamos também a conversar normalmente, sem termos profissionais, e saíamos como amigos para conversar, outras para beber, nesse meio tempo passei a gostar dele, primeiro como amigo, e em seguida como homem. Foi muito confuso esse sentimento que nasceu dentro de mim, eu não sabia se estava mesmo apaixonada por ele, ou se havia confundido amor com gratidão, também havia o fato de talvez ele não compartilhar do mesmo sentimento, algo que eu tinha quase certeza, no fundo sabia que nós nunca seriamos mais do que médico e paciente, então decidi me afastar dele enquanto ainda conseguia, e foi o que eu fiz, me afastei dele, parei com as consultas, já que me sentia bem novamente, e com nossa "amizade", passei a evitá-lo como podia, dando várias desculpas pra ele, que estava ocupada, cansada, que iria sair com minhas amigas, às desculpas foram ficando escassas, e por fim apelei para a última.

Foi uma idiotice, eu sei.

Falei para ele que estava saindo com alguém, e ele simplesmente parou de me ligar, algo que deveria ter me deixado aliviada, mas não deixou, eu me arrependi amargamente por isso.

Um longo tempo se passou após o ocorrido, onde não o vi sequer uma vez. Até aquele dia...

Havia decidido sair para beber, e sozinha, porque era como eu queria estar, era um bar tranquilo, pouco frequentado. Já havia tomado minha quarta dose de whisky, que foi suficiente para me deixar quase bêbada, suspirei lentamente, e apoiei a cabeça numa das mãos, eu devia estar patética do jeito que estava, sozinha num balcão de um bar, enchendo a cara, e com uma aparência deprimente.

Meu celular começou a tocar, me trazendo de volta a realidade, abri a bolsa e o tirei de lá, olhei no visor quem estava me ligando, e gelei, era ele, fiquei olhando para o celular tocando em minhas mãos, até ele finalmente parar de tocar, o soltei em cima do balcão suspirando, e tomei um gole da minha bebida. O celular voltou a tocar, e a tentação de atender a ligação me venceu, respirei fundo e atendi.

- Alô! – minha voz saiu um pouco falha.

- _Olá, Kagome_. – saudou Sesshoumaru, educadamente.

- Oi, Sesshoumaru. – falei tentando parecer empolgada.

- _Está me evitando?_ – perguntou ele, me surpreendendo.

- Claro que não, de onde tirou isso? – perguntei nervosa.

- _É o que parece, você até não atende minhas ligações_.

- Ah, é que não escutei quando ligou da primeira vez. – menti descaradamente.

- _Mesmo?!_ – perguntou confuso. – _Porque tenho certeza que viu o celular tocando quando o tirou da bolsa._

- Não, eu não... – foi então que a ficha caiu, não acredito que a bebida tenha me deixado tão lerda a esse ponto, virei à cabeça lentamente, e comecei a procurá-lo com os olhos pelo bar, e lá estava ele sentado numa mesa no canto do bar, seus cabelos negros levemente bagunçados, seus olhos dourados me fitando intensamente, e seus lábios curvados num sorriso divertido, ele usava roupas informais, algo que só vi poucas vezes, ele estava incrivelmente sexy, e estava rindo de mim.

- _Parece que eu te flagrei mentindo para mim_. – disse ele, me encarando.

Suspirei. – O que você quer? – perguntei grosseiramente.

- _Fiz algo que te ofendeu para estar me tratando assim, e me evitar?_ – questionou Sesshoumaru, sério.

- Não, você não fez nada demais. – respondi. – Apenas estou querendo ficar sozinha no momento. – expliquei.

- _O cara com quem estava saindo te deu um fora?_ – perguntou rindo, o olhei irritada, e desliguei, me virei para o barman e pegando o dinheiro dentro da bolsa, paguei pelo que consumi, me levantei, e comecei a seguir para fora do bar.

Uma mão segurou meu braço, me fazendo parar, franzi o cenho, irritada, quem mais poderia ser além dele, me virei para encará-lo.

- O quê? – questionei irritada.

- Desculpa, eu não quis te magoar. – disse ele, com preocupação.

- Você não me magoou.

- Então por que ficou assim, por que saiu tão irritada? – perguntou confuso.

Suspirei frustrada. – Não existe cara nenhum, inventei isso, eu não estou saindo com ninguém.

- E por que fez isso? – questionou seriamente.

- Porque eu sou uma idiota, por isso. – respondi com raiva.

- Só foi descobrir isso agora? – perguntou sorrindo. – Notei isso na sua primeira consulta comigo. – o olhei irritada. – Como não se deu conta que também estou interessado em você? – perguntou sorrindo debochado, minha irritação se transformou em pura surpresa.

- O que disse? – perguntei, com cara de idiota, ele sorriu novamente, e com um simples puxão me trouxe para mais perto dele, e uniu nossas bocas, num beijo lento e demorado.

Começamos a namorar a partir desse dia, eu me sentia imensamente boba, era difícil acreditar que ele sentia o mesmo por mim, que estávamos juntos, que eu estava feliz.

Foi o ano mais feliz da minha vida o que passamos juntos. Após concluir a faculdade, fiz entrevistas para trabalhar em várias empresas, e acabei conseguindo emprego numa empresa de grande renome, a minha vida estava digamos que perfeita, tinha um ótimo emprego, amigas mais que incríveis, e um namorado extremamente gato e amoroso.

* * *

_Eu não esperava que tudo isso fosse acabar assim tão repentinamente, novamente a vida voltava a me derrubar, contudo, dessa vez não conseguiria me levantar, ela me colocou novamente na beira do abismo, e eu apenas me atirei nele, sem me importar com mais nada._

Como de costume eu esperava Sesshoumaru em meu apartamento, havia preparado uma caprichada refeição para agradá-lo, e me servia de um pouco de vinho sentada à mesa de jantar. Logo escutei a porta ser aberta, levantei sorrindo, e segui para recebê-lo, o encontrei tirando o paletó.

- Boa noite, meu amor. – saudei dando um leve beijo nele. – Demorou.

- Sim, surgiram alguns problemas e tive que resolver logo. – explicou ele, seguindo pra cozinha, estreitei os olhos, confusa, ele estava estranho.

Sentamos a mesa e nos servimos.

- Como foi o seu dia? – perguntou ele, sem desviar o olhar do prato.

- Normal, não aconteceu nada demais. – respondi encarando ele com desconfiança, algo não estava certo, podia sentir isso a quilômetros de distância, mas apenas me calei, e continuei a fazer minha refeição em silêncio, que foi como se seguiu toda nossa refeição.

Retiramos a mesa juntos, colocando tudo na lava louça, e seguimos para sala para tomarmos uma bebida.

Sesshoumaru estava quieto, e minha desconfiança só aumentava, não imaginava o que estava acontecendo pra ele estar desse jeito, nunca o havia visto assim.

- Tem algo que você quer me dizer? – perguntei chamando atenção dele, ele me fitou inexpressivo.

- Preciso viajar para os Estados Unidos para uma especialização. – informou ele, sério.

- Estados Unidos?! – disse surpresa. - E quando tempo durará essa especialização?

Ele desviou o olhar do meu. – Hoje minha mãe entrou em contato comigo. – voltei a olhá-lo surpresa, então era por isso que ele estava assim, por causa da mãe dele, a mãe que o abandonou ainda criança.

- Ela mandou uma carta, te ligou? – perguntei. – De que maneira ela entrou em contato com você?

- Ela apareceu no hospital. – respondeu voltando a me encarar. – Me disse que se arrependeu por ter me abandonado, por ter deixado que meu pai me criasse sozinho. – suspirou frustrado. – Ela me pediu perdão por tudo.

Sorri para ele contente. – Fico feliz por ter reencontrado sua mãe, e por estarem resolvendo tudo.

- Ela mora nos EUA, e me chamou para morar com ela.

- Isso não é ótimo?! – disse sorrindo. - Assim estará muito bem acomodado enquanto realiza sua especialização, e ainda recuperam o tempo que perderam separados um do outro. – disse beijando seu rosto. – Quanto tempo ela durará? – perguntei novamente.

Ele me olhou com um olhar triste, e meu sorriso morreu. – Você... não vai mais voltar, não é? – perguntei com um nó na garganta, ele permaneceu calado, sem me olhar, me levantei bruscamente do sofá.

- Quando ia me contar isso? – questionei irritada. – Quando estivesse embarcando no avião?! – o olhei incrédula. – Iria me dar falsas esperanças até o final?

- Kagome, eu...

- Há quanto tempo tem isso em mente? – o interrompi.

- Há um mês. – respondeu suspirando.

- Me escondeu isso por todo esse tempo?! – o nó em minha garganta só aumentava, junto à vontade de chorar.

- Você pode ir comigo. – sugeriu ele se aproximando de mim, dei um passo pra trás me afastando dele.

- Teve essa idéia agora? – perguntei sarcástica. – Acredito que sim, pois se essa fosse sua intenção desde o começo, não teria escondido essa viagem de mim, e teria me perguntado se EU queria ir com você.

- Não, eu realmente pretendia que me acompanhasse, que você aceitasse ir embora comigo. – defendeu-se.

- Então por que não me falou nada a respeito?

- Porque não tinha certeza se você largaria tudo, sua vida, seu trabalho, amigos, seu país, tudo para me seguir. – confessou ele, me encarando.

Ri irônica. – Eu te amo Sesshoumaru, e largaria tudo por você. – disse magoada, as lágrimas foram lentamente descendo por meu rosto, já não as aguentava segurar. – E se você não sabe disso, é porque não faz idéia do que sinto por você, e não quero largar tudo por alguém que não sente confiança no que sinto, e no que sente por mim.

- Eu te amo Kagome, não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso.

- Eu não acredito mais nisso, - disse decepcionada. – saia, - mandei friamente. - eu não quero te ver mais. – imagino se essas palavras doeram mais em mim ou nele.

- Se é isso que você deseja, irei para os Estados Unidos, e você nunca mais me verá. – disse ressentido, virei de costas para ele, sem conseguir mais encará-lo.

- É o que eu quero. – disse tentando soar confiante, ele deu um passo a frente, se aproximando de mim, e eu respirei fundo tentando não voltar atrás, ele estendeu a mão pra me tocar, porém não o fez.

- Adeus! – sussurrou ele, e ouvi o som dos seus passos se afastando pouco a pouco, depois o som da porta sendo aberta e em seguida fechada.

E assim que isso aconteceu, toda a dor que eu estava segurando dentro de mim, explodiu junto ao meu choro.

_O que eu não sabia, era que essa era só o começo da minha dor._

* * *

Acordei no dia seguinte toda dolorida, havia adormecido no sofá, sentei e olhei desolada, o silencioso apartamento, me levantei e segui para o banheiro, tinha que ir trabalhar, e não dormi sequer duas horas. Encarei a mulher em frente ao espelho, o cabelo bagunçado, olhos inchados e cansados, uma aparência deplorável, mas nada se comparava ao que estava sentindo por dentro, estava novamente com o coração despedaçado.

Deixei minha aparência aceitável, e segui para a empresa, já estava atrasada.

Já era meio dia quando meu celular tocou, verifiquei o visor, que identificava uma ligação de Sango.

- Oi, Sango. – disse alegre, apesar do meu estado de tristeza.

- _Oi, quer almoçar comigo?_ – isso só podia significar que ela sabia do que aconteceu entre Sesshoumaru e eu, eles eram amigos também.

- Passa aqui?

- _Sim, em vinte minutos esteja pronta_. – disse e desligou.

Não estava a fim de falar sobre isso agora, estava tentando seguir adiante, sem deixar o que aconteceu me abalar, mas parecia ser algo impossível de se fazer, arrumei minhas coisas, e em seguida desci para a recepção para esperar Sango chegar, o que não demorou nem os vinte minutos.

Ela me levou até o restaurante que íamos com freqüência.

- Kagome, o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, preocupada. – Por que brigaram?

- Porque ele vai embora para os Estados Unidos. – respondi indiferente.

- E você não vai com ele? – perguntou confusa.

- Não, pois não estava nos planos me levar com ele.

- Amiga, talvez ele só estivesse inseguro sobre sua resposta, não acredito que a abandonaria assim.

- Eu não sei Sango, realmente não sei o que pensar.

- Não coloque um fim em tudo que viveram apenas por causa de um erro desses, não vale a pena. – aconselhou ela, tocando a minha mão.

- Vou pensar. – disse suspirando.

- Pois não demore demais, ele partirá hoje às quatro horas. – informou ela, e se levantou. – Não vá fazer algo que se arrependa depois. – então saiu me deixando sozinha.

Por alguns minutos permaneci ali sentada, totalmente perdida em pensamentos, até decidi ir embora, e voltar para a empresa. Mas não conseguia trabalhar direito, estava distraída, e inquieta, por mais que eu quisesse ir vê-lo uma última vez, meu orgulho não me permitia. Assim tentei me manter ocupada pelo resto do dia.

- Kagome, poderia resolver isso antes das quatro? – perguntou Akira, me entregando alguns papéis, ergui a cabeça para encará-lo, e peguei os papéis dele.

- Que horas são? – perguntei verificando a papelada.

- Três e meia. – responde ele, ergui a cabeça dos documentos, e as palavras de Sango ecoaram na minha mente. – O que foi, é muito pouco tempo? – perguntou, mas eu não estava prestando atenção nele. – Se for leve o tempo que precisar. – me levantei.

- Preciso ir a um lugar. – disse pegando minha bolsa.

- Como assim? – perguntou confuso. – Espera! – o ouvi dizer de longe.

Peguei um táxi e segui para o aeroporto.

- Não pode ir mais rápido? – perguntei nervosa, ao taxista.

- Desculpe senhorita, mas não posso fazer nada em relação ao trânsito. – explicou ele, olhei para o relógio, nervosa, faltavam vinte minutos para as quatro.

Consegui chegar ao aeroporto dez minutos depois, percorri rapidamente o saguão, e parei para pedir informações.

- Por favor, o voou para os EUA para as quatro? – perguntei a uma das atendentes.

- O avião está para decolar, os passageiros já devem estar embarcando. – informou a mulher.

- Onde fica a sala de embarque? – perguntei, ela me explicou rapidamente e segui suas instruções, mesmo me dizendo que não conseguiria chegar a tempo.

Subi dois lances de escada para chegar até lá, e ao chegar ao topo, o avistei de longe, sorri feliz, havia chegado a tempo, ele se levantou para embarcar no avião.

- Sesshou-

Alguém esbarrou em mim bruscamente, me desequilibrando, pisei em falso e rolei escada abaixo, até me chocar contra a grade de segurança, todo meu corpo doía, minha visão escureceu e eu apaguei.

* * *

Meu corpo estava dolorido, e meus olhos pesados, os abri devagar, e me vi num quarto de hospital, gemi de dor ao tentar me mexer, escutei a porta ser aberta e por ela passar um senhor de idade, com seu jaleco branco.

- Como está se sentindo senhorita? – perguntou ele.

- Muito mau. – respondi fazendo uma careta.

- Mandarei lhe trazer alguns analgésicos para dor. – disse ele, e me encarou seriamente, estreitei os olhos, confusa.

- O que foi?

- Sinto muito... Mas o bebê que esperava não resistiu. – disse ele, lançando um olhar condescendente.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa com o que ele me dizia.

Não pode ser!

Eu não posso acreditar que eu estava grávida, que teria um filho de Sesshoumaru, e que o havia perdido sem ao menos saber que ele existia.

Por quê? Por que isso?

Senti meu coração apertado, nem tive tempo de chegar a amá-lo, de imaginar como seriam seus olhos, cabelos, suas mãozinhas, ou se seria menina ou menino. Sempre sonhei em ser mãe, e isso foi me tirado tão facilmente, sem dó, nem piedade.

Sango adentrou no quarto, e se aproximou da cama, me olhando tristemente.

- Sango! – disse com a voz embargada, ela me abraçou, e as lágrimas correram como um rio.

Não sei por quanto tempo chorei junto a ela, talvez até não ter mais forças e pegar no sono, esse foi um dos piores dias da minha vida, e novamente eu me encontrava sozinha e desamparada.

* * *

Entrei num estado de depressão profunda, ainda pior da que tive quando meus pais e meu irmão morreram, voltei apenas a existir, sem me importar em viver, larguei meu emprego, meus amigos, tudo. Meus dias eram todos iguais, somente dormia quando o cansaço me vencia por completo, e só comia quando a fome se tornava insuportável, não ligava com o apartamento, ou qualquer outra coisa, passava o dia em um estado catatônico, relembrando a minha dor, as minhas perdas.

Muitas vezes me perguntava por que tive que sofrer tudo isso, por que todas as pessoas que eu amava foram arrancadas de mim tão cruelmente, o que havia feito para merecer tanto sofrimento.

Uma vez ou outra Sango e Ayame me visitavam, as duas não estavam nem um pouco felizes com o meu estado, mas eu não ligava, nada mais importava. Impedi Sango de contar o que aconteceu a Sesshoumaru, na verdade, a proibi de fazer isso, ameacei acabar com nossa amizade caso ousasse contar para ele, e isso a fez ficar quieta, ela evitou até entrar em contato com ele, para não tocar num assunto que me envolvesse.

Eu não fazia ideia de qual reação ele teria, ao saber que eu estava grávida dele, e havia perdido o bebê, talvez ele me odiasse, porém não mais do que eu me odiava.

- Kagome, você não pode ficar assim para sempre, já faz quase seis meses. – disse Sango, frustrada. – Tem que seguir em frente como fez antes.

- Para acontecer algo pior do que aconteceu? – perguntei irônica.

- Se continuar desse jeito, terei que contar o que aconteceu ao Sesshoumaru. – ameaçou.

- Não se atreva a fazer isso Sango, se o fizer, nossa amizade termina aqui! – disse furiosa, ela me olhou magoada e foi embora.

Mas eu não me importei, porque nem magoar minhas amigas parecia me afetar.

Depois de estar muito cansada e meu corpo não aguentar mais, peguei finalmente no sono, eu não tinha mais sonhos, apenas apagava e acordava depois de muitas horas, mas essa noite foi diferente.

Eu sonhei... E isso acabou comigo.

Sesshoumaru e eu estávamos num parque, um que lembro de termos ido, eu estava aninhada em seus braços, totalmente confortável e feliz, estávamos sentados na grama, o dia estava maravilhoso, o céu estava limpo, sem qualquer sinal de nuvens, e o sol brilhava majestosamente, as árvores produziam sombra, e uma brisa suave percorria o ar, Sesshoumaru me beijou carinhosamente, e em seguida voltou a me abraçar.

_Eu estava tão feliz, nós estávamos tão felizes. _

_Por que estávamos tão felizes?_

- Papai! Mamãe! – uma voz doce e angelical disse atrás de nós, nos viramos para ver quem era, e meus olhos se depararam com uma garotinha linda, com seus quatro aninhos de idade, seus cabelos eram negros e batia acima de seus ombros, o mais lindo eram seus olhos, ela possuía lindos olhos dourados, como os de Sesshoumaru.

- Akane, venha aqui! – disse Sesshoumaru, sorrindo. – Você já brincou demais, dê um pouco de atenção ao seu pai e sua mãe.

_Eu sorri totalmente feliz. Ela era minha filhinha!_

_-...-...-...-_

Acordei num sobressalto, com o corpo coberto de suor, e comecei a chorar, por que eu tinha que sonhar com algo assim, era cruel, doloroso, e desesperador.

- Eu não aguento mais isso! – disse entre lágrimas, passando as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos, minha cabeça já não raciocinava direito.

E eu só queria que essa dor parasse, eu não aguentava mais tanto sofrimento, não aguentava saber do fato que eu havia perdido tudo, não suportava continuar a viver.

Levantei apressadamente da cama, e corri para o banheiro, abri a farmácia, e busquei encontrar o que eu desejava, ali estava ele, um frasco de calmantes que haviam sido receitados quando caí, o abri com as mãos tremendo, e joguei todo o conteúdo dele em minha mão, e sem pensar duas vezes, engoli todos eles.

Olhei pra o espelho e vi o quanto horrível eu estava, mas aquilo acabaria logo, voltei devagar para o quarto e me deitei na cama fitando o teto, meus olhos foram ficando pesados, e mais pesados, e isso me deixou feliz, porque finalmente tudo iria acabar, eu me juntaria ao meu pai, minha mãe, meu irmão, e meu filho.

Todo o sofrimento iria acabar.

_E de uma hora para outra, tudo apagou._

* * *

Tudo estava tão tranquilo, tão calmo, tão em paz, e de repente me senti sendo puxada de volta.

Abri os olhos e a claridade me cegou, tentei os abrir novamente ainda desorientada, e me vi de novo num quarto de hospital, mas quem me trouxe aqui, quem me impediu de partir?

- Até que fim acordou.

Todo o meu corpo estremeceu ao escutar aquela voz, fiquei totalmente paralisada, com meu coração batendo descontroladamente em meu peito, eu não tinha coragem de encará-lo, tinha vergonha, e principalmente medo.

Fechei os olhos, e apertei fortemente os lençóis da cama.

- Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou ele, friamente.

- O que quer que eu diga? – disse baixinho, abrindo os olhos.

- Tem muitas coisas que quero que diga. – disse irritado. – Como, por exemplo: o fato de você ter ido me procurar no aeroporto, e ter sofrido um acidente, que resultou na perda do NOSSO filho, que obrigou Sango a esconder isso de mim, que esteve meses vivendo de forma imprudente... – lágrimas já caiam pelo meu rosto, ele me puxou bruscamente, me fazendo encará-lo.

Em seus olhos havia raiva, e ao mesmo tempo dor. Isso só me fez sentir pior, porque eu sabia que ele também sofreria com a perda desse filho, e eu simplesmente não liguei para os sentimentos dele, sou alguém terrível, e realmente não mereço viver.

- E que tentou se matar! – disse entre dentes, baixei o olhar, e continuei a chorar silenciosamente. – Como pôde fazer isso Kagome, como pôde?

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

As palavras dele trouxeram de novo a dor que senti naquele dia, por ter o perdido, e também o ser dentro de mim.

- Por que escolheu passar por tudo isso sozinha? – disse suavemente, o encarei arrependida. – Por que não permitiu que eu estivesse ao seu lado?

- Me desculpe! – sussurrei. – Me desculpe! – escondi meu rosto entre as mãos, e senti seus braços me envolverem, me abraçando cuidadosamente.

- Está tudo bem, tudo ficará bem. – disse ele, ternamente. – Eu irei cuidar de você.

Ele me afastou dele, e olhando em meus olhos, com tanto amor e carinho, beijou-me, lentamente, como se até um simples beijo pudesse me machucar, mais algumas lágrimas desceram silenciosamente pelo meu rosto, e me entreguei ao beijo, sentindo parte de mim voltando, talvez tivesse sido a parte que ele levou consigo quando partiu, porém agora ele estava aqui, havia voltado.

E eu nunca mais o deixaria ir.

* * *

**N/A: **

Olá!

Fiz essa one-shot no intuito de emocionar uma certa cunhada minha, mas aquela desgraçada não demonstrou nada, - nunca mais escrevo nada pra você, ouviu bem CIDA TAISHO, NUNCA MAIS – ela me frustra sério. ¬¬

Mas enfim, foi uma história totalmente diferente das que costumo escrever, muuuito trágica para o meu gosto, porém gostei dela, e bem, a minha intenção era ter um final triste, mas pensei bem, - e fui ameaças muitas vezes por algumas pessoinhas ali, melhor não citar nomes – e decidi fazer um final feliz, depois de tanto sofrimento, a felicidade é sempre bem vinda.

Espero que tenham gostado.

E digam o que acharam numa review, isso me deixará muito contente, e motivada a escrever mais.

**P.S¹:** Vou começar a escrever o capítulo final de ódio x amor amanhã.

**P.S²:** A continuação da fic irresistível paixão será escrita provavelmente só após terminar ódio x amor.

**P.S³:** Nova one-shot a vista, sob o ponto de vista de Sesshoumaru.

**Isso é tudo, beijos!**


End file.
